Ae Cha
by ChibiMegane
Summary: Im yong soo's S.Korea sudden encounter with his own capital, Seoul. Sorry I couldn't come up with a better summary T T


_My first attempt to write a Hetalia fanfic and likely have 80% fail so feel free to correct, help, and review if you can __ and also I don't own Hetalia! Himaruya-san does. Thank you for reading this now on to the story!_

"_hello" – Seoul's voice_

"hello" – Yong-soo's () voice

Yong-soo looked down and was rubbing his eyes and blinking for a while when he saw

what appears to be a small nation, an _Asian _nation of some sort despite having the

appearance of an average human female. To be more specific, she was smiling with

curiosity, sitting in front of him. He knows since he's a country/nation himself and

strangely feels familiar with this person he never remembered seeing face-to-face before

until now. As he continued to stare, he remembered faintly of England and his ability

to use magic "Maybe he had something to do with it!" but thought it wouldn't make

sense and couldn't find any reasons why 'he' would have anything to do with the

presence of the one before , himself. Yong-soo was only enjoying his Kim chi,

listening to his favorite K-pop music, and claiming everything that originated from him

when China and Japan wouldn't spend time with him for 'obvious reasons'. At times

like that, Yong-soo couldn't help but feel a bit lonely or depressed and knows what will

happen if he tried to visit his brother . While Yong-soo was deep in thought,

the familiar nation couldn't help but feel annoyed and decided it was enough and tried to

shake him out of it by placing both her hands on Korea's shoulders to make him sway

back and forth "_HEY!_" Korea woke up a bit startled by the wake-up call, almost

forgetting to figure out who the stranger in front of him was. "You talked…" "_I was_

_hoping you would remember but it doesn't look like you recognize me at all_", the nation

sighed disappointedly with a sad look on her face she didn't bother to try to hide and

then stood up suddenly to look up at Yong-soo. Korea didn't want to admit what he

doesn't know but finally asked "Who are you?" "_I'm Seoul, the one who's always been_

_by your side when no one else will_". Looking at 'Seoul' closer, she was shorter than

most nations. She had long hair with bangs shifted to the right naturally that was the

same color as Yong-soo's own hair with two very light blue colored bows on each side

of her head and a uniform an average Asian high school student would wear to school

along with the shoes. One thing that stood out from the plain look was the spark in her

eyes that showed innocence yet determination. Yong-soo was dumb-founded,

"Seoul?" he wondered why this all had happened so suddenly but also felt more happy

than usual inside when he was able to meet his capital he never met directly before.

Seoul watched Korea's expression patiently only to let out an undignified squeak when

Yong-soo suddenly decides to congratulate her arrival with his infamous habit of

groping another's 'boobs'. When Seoul realized he wouldn't let go, she was angry

with hints of embarrassment as she used her strength to flip him back with force.

"_KOREA!_" Yong-soo yelped in pain and shock at the sudden action but managed to

keep his cheeky smile. "Y-you don't need to feel embarrassed…We're practically

related like father and daughter~", Yong-soo managed to let out weakly, still recovering

from the throw. After he stopped hurting, Korea eventually stood up with Seoul in a

defensive position from his early surprise attack. "Well do you have a name?" Seoul

looked at Korea with a clueless look "_Is Seoul not a name?_" "I mean a human name,

every nation has their own name and also their own identity but that doesn't mean

you're not an exception just because you're not a country." "_I didn't think I would need_

_one…_" Yong-soo completely ignored their awkward first encounter and immediately set

on a name for Seoul. "Okay then, from now on, your human name will be 'Ae Cha'!"

Seoul was a bit surprised and disturbed. "_Love and Daughter"_? "Yep! Because

Seoul's my daughter!" Korea exclaimed proudly while waving his sleeves wildly as 'Ae

Cha' can only look at her own father country with a tired thought "He's more

troublesome than I thought". After that day, Seoul (Ae Cha) had been working with

Korea (Yong-soo) and so on.

Note:Ae Cha means "Love and Daughter"


End file.
